


Fragmented Specs

by Kittylin15



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylin15/pseuds/Kittylin15
Summary: Alternate Meeting AU- At a competition, Viktor ends up breaking Yuuri's glasses. Without them, Yuuri can't see anything so he doesn't realize that he is being led around by the Viktor Nikiforov.





	Fragmented Specs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Victuri Big Bang. I signed up for it way back in July when my life was so different. I'm in the process of selling my childhood home and moving 18 hrs away. This story has been sitting on my laptop 95 percent finished for the past two months and I wasn't sure I would get it finished for this date. I just managed to at the last minute. My partner @bigqueengarden drew a picture to go along with it and I'll be posting a link later.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Like every year the order of competitors was determined by random draw. Usually, Viktor ended up performing later in the short programs but this time he had pulled the number one at the draw. When he had held up the number all the reporters had cheered. Some commented how it put the fire under his competitors because they already knew the score they had to beat.

Viktor arrived at the arena with his coach Yakov Feltsman. Along with Yuri Plisetsky. Who had just graduated from the junior league. There was a swarm of reporters waiting for them. Questions were being yelled at him left and right. Viktor knew there would be a proper question period later so he didn't answer any of them. He just wanted to focus on competing.

They went straight to the locker room to put their costumes on. Viktor zipped up his Russian Team tracksuit over it.

.0.

They were divided into groups for their warm-up session. There were only 6 single skaters on the ice at a time for safety reasons. It allowed them to orient themselves with the arena.

While performing his warm-up Viktor noticed there were some new skaters this year. Skaters were retiring every year and new younger competitors were taking their place. Viktor wondered if any of them would actually present a challenge to him.

He was casually skating when the new skater for Japan almost skated right into him. He apologized profusely then skated off with a blush on his face. With curiosity, Viktor watched as the skater retreated. Somehow they had gained his attention.

"Would everyone clear the ice. The competition will be beginning momentarily."

Everyone cleared the ice so that the Zamboni could resurface the ice before the competition officially started. Since Viktor would be competing first, he stood by the half wall of the rink to wait.

Viktor blocked out the speech that Yakov was giving him. His coach said the same thing before every competition, Viktor could recite it word for word by now. 'Just do what I choreographed and don't add any fancy jumps'. He had only done that once while he was still in juniors and Yakov had never let him live it down.

He got the signal from the organizer that they were ready for him. Viktor took off his skating guards and handed them to his coach. Opening the door he pushed out into the ice. A hush came over the crowd when Viktor took his starting position. When his music started he set off.

It was like Viktor went into a trance when he skated. Nothing was more important in that moment than skating this routine. He emptied his mind of all his worries and just skated like his life depended on it.

Yakov often called him frivolous when he was training but Viktor could pull it all together while in competition. The thing was, that Viktor was extremely competitive and hated to lose. It was why he loved this sport so much. When the pressure was on he skated at his best, which is what made him one of the greatest figure skaters in the world.

When the music faded out Viktor was out of breath. Like always, he gave it his all. The crowd cheered loudly as he made his way off the ice. Waving to all his fans as the sweepers collected all the flowers and gifts. There were usually so many Viktor had to give most of them away.

When he got to the Kiss and Cry Yakov was waiting for him. They waited for his scores from the judges in silence. Since Viktor had no major mistakes he expected to get high marks. If Viktor had screwed up he knew that his coach would have immediately chewed into him.

When the scores came in they were exactly what he expected.

Some coaches would hug their skater when they got such a perfect score but Yakov just gave him a nod of approval. When Viktor was a coach he wanted to be much more affectionate with his skaters. As the next skater took the ice they took the chance to leave the Kiss and Cry.

They returned to the changing room. All the skaters were getting ready for their own turn.

Yakov left him to focus on Yuri Plisetsky.

After Viktor changed out of his costume and had a quick shower he didn't know what to do. There were 18 skaters including himself in the senior men's singles. With the breaks in between performances for judging it took a long time to get through them all.

Usually, Viktor ended up in the second group and he went close to last so he spent this time mentally preparing for his performance. Now he was done for the day but it had only just started. It was common courtesy to not leave until everyone finished their routines.

Many of the other skaters were gathered around the small TV that was set up. Viktor didn't want to fight his way to get a good view. It was never the same as watching skaters in person anyway.

Viktor got bored very easily. He didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to go out and watch the other skaters but Viktor knew that it would only cause a scene. There were drawbacks to being the best figure skater as well as the perks.

Then it hit him that he could go in disguise. If people couldn't see his facial features they wouldn't be able to tell who he was. He could just be another face in the crowd.

Viktor grabbed a black coat that had been left on the back of a chair. Tucking his silvery blond hair into a black beanie. From his locker, he retrieved a large pair of sunglasses. Looking at himself in the mirror Viktor thought 'perfect'.

When he went to leave the locker room Yuri Plisetsky commented: "What are you doing old man?"

Well people who weren't familiar with him probably wouldn't be able to tell. "I'm going to go watch the rest of the competition," Viktor claimed as he went into the hallway but Yuri followed him out.

"Yakov isn't going to be happy about you running off," Yuri pointed out with agitation in his tone.

It had gotten to the point that Viktor didn't care what Yakov thought any longer. He wasn't a teenager anymore. "I'm not even going to be leaving the arena. If he really wants me, Yakov can just call my cell," Viktor commented as he slipped out of the skater's area.

.0.

Viktor walked through the back hallways without anyone asking for his autograph. It was exhilarating to be so anonymous. He was so used to drawing attention everywhere he went.

Further down the hallway, Viktor noticed the skater from Japan from earlier. It must have been his first year in the senior division because Viktor would have surely noticed the man. There was something about him that he was drawn to.

The Japanese skater was looking down at the ground like he was searching for something. Viktor took a step forward to ask if he needed any help and something crunched under his foot.

The sound of breaking glass made the Japanese skater's frame freeze. "That wasn't what I thought it was?" He asked in despair.

Lifting up his foot it revealed a pair of broken blue framed glasses. "I'm afraid so," Viktor confirmed the other skater's fears.

"No, no, no!" The Japanese skater ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going carefully enough," Viktor apologized profusely.

The other skater ignored him because he was too busy squinting at his broken glasses while mumbling to himself. "Now what am I going to do?"

"How bad is your eyesight without them?" Viktor asked curiously.

"It's pretty horrible," The skater admitted.

"Did you bring an extra pair?" Viktor asked hopefully.

"No!" Yuuri bemoaned his brainless action. When he had been packing the thought had never even crossed his mind. He hadn't actually broken a pair of glasses since middle school. He never thought it would happen over the span of a three-day trip.

"What about contacts?" Viktor suggested optimistically.

"I can't wear them," Yuuri bemoaned, they made his eyes feel so dry. He couldn't concentrate when his eyes were feeling so irritated.

"You don't wear anything when you're skating," Viktor had noticed that the Japanese skater hadn't been wearing the glasses when he was on the ice. That was probably why he almost skated into him though.

"No. I would only end up breaking my glasses and they also make it so I have no peripheral vision," Yuuri explained why it wasn't a good idea.

"Where's your coach?" Viktor inquired curiously. Maybe they could run out and buy the skater a new pair.

"He's not here. We had a coin toss which skater he would go with and Phichit won," Yuuri admitted. It wasn't very often that they both had competitions at the same time so it usually wasn't a problem. When they realized they were booked for competitions on the other side of the world they decided to do a coin toss to decide, so it would be fair. It was his first competition without his coach.

It seemed like the Japanese skater was going to have a panic attack. "Breath in and out. Everything is going to be alright," Viktor performed the action and encouraged the other skater to copy him.

"Yuuri Katsuki, Please come to the arena," The announcer's voice came over the speakers.

"I'm guessing that's you." Viktor stated when he noticed how tense the Japanese skater had become.

"Yes," Yuuri answered with a squeak in his voice. This was his first international competition without his coach for support.

"What's your name?" Viktor asked.

"I'm Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki," The skater replied. "What's yours?"

"Ah..." Viktor hadn't thought about that when he asked. Of course, the skater would want to know his name in return. Obviously, Viktor couldn't use his own. "It's Mikhail, Mikhail Vasiliev," he just sprouted the most common Russian names that came to mind first.

"Yuuri Katsuki, Please come to the arena."

Viktor offered his arm. "I'll lead you to the ice."

Yuuri self-consciously linked their arms together. He knew without help he would get lost because wasn't familiar enough with this arena yet to traverse it blindly. Letting a stranger lead him around was taking a big chance but he didn't have any other choice currently if he wanted to get through this competition.

o0o

They managed to make it to the arena area with little trouble.

Knowing he was now on camera, Viktor tried to keep his head down. He didn't want anyone to recognize him.

"Up next is Yuuri Katsuki, representing the country of Japan," The announcers started to list off Yuuri's accomplishments which surprised Viktor. He had assumed that this was Yuuri's first year in the senior division. It was actually his third, they had just never run into each other.

Yuuri shed his Japan team jacket, revealing his skating costume he had been wearing underneath it. It was a blue bodysuit with a low dip down the middle of his chest and covered in rhinestones.

Viktor found himself admiring the Japanese skater's figure.

Yuuri just managed to pull himself together before he stepped out onto the ice. He skated to the middle of the ice and took his starting pose. The first notes of his music started to play and he took off.

Viktor watched as Yuuri Katsuki skated. It was a completely different style than his own. It had a lot more emotion behind it than technique. He found it captivating to watch.

You could hardly tell that the man had been having a panic attack right before he went on. For some reason, Yuuri Katsuki fascinated him. Viktor wanted to learn more about him.

When Yuuri ended his routine the crowd broke out in cheers. They threw plushies on the ice in the most interesting shapes. It appeared to be different types of sushi. On the way back over Yuuri picked up on in the shape of a rice ball.

When Yuuri went to step off the Ice he almost face-planted. Viktor swooped in to catch him.

Yuuri blushed at suddenly being in someone's arms. He hadn't been able to see how high he needed to lift his foot.

"Let me help you," Viktor helped Yuuri back up onto his feet. He directed Yuuri to the Kiss and Cry to receive his scores.

Yuuri squinted at the score. All he could see were blurry numbers. 1..and then a 5, or maybe it's an 8. Deciding to just give up and ask. "What's it say?"

"You got 84.53" Viktor informed him. It was a respectable score but it was still way bellow Viktor's 110.75. Currently, Yuuri was in 3rd place but he was unlikely to stay there. There were at least fifth-teen other skaters to go before the end of the short program.

The announcer repeated what Viktor said and the crowd clapped politely. Yuuri was a less known skater on the universal stage. While the next skater was pushing out onto the ice they slipped out of the kiss and cry.

They headed into the back area. The hallway was full of skaters with their coaches. Viktor tried to discretely walk through without anyone recognizing him.

It was then that he spotted his teammate. Yuri Plisetsky gave him a look that asked what he was doing with the Japanese skater. He, of course, recognized the outfit that Viktor had set off in. Not wanting Yura to give his identity away, he quickly led Yuuri away in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked curiously since they had completely changed their direction suddenly.

"Just somewhere more quiet," Viktor claimed as he looked nervously over his shoulder to see if anyone had followed them. He had to let go of Yuuri for a second when a person tried to walk between them and Yuuri managed to walk into someone.

"I am so sorry," Yuuri apologized and bowed to the person.

"It's all right," Christophe Giacometti replied, while his eyes scanned over the Japanese skaters figure.

Viktor didn't like the way that his friend was looking at Yuuri. He grabbed Christophe's arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I need to talk to you."

"Vik-," Christophe was going to say his name because he recognized his voice but Viktor shushed him.

"Stay right there. I'll be right back," Viktor told Yuuri as he dragged Christophe behind him. He peeked into a bathroom and found it empty. Locking the door behind him so no one could walk in on them.

"So, what's with the getup?" Christophe asked curiously. There must be a story behind the situation.

"I just wanted to watch the other skaters without causing a scene," Viktor explained as he took his sunglasses off.

"And how did you end up with the skater from Japan?" Christophe asked intriguingly.

"I broke his glasses," Viktor replied sheepishly.

"How?" Christophe asked, confused how that could even happen.

"Stepped on them," Viktor explained with a shrug. "Just don't tell anyone you've seen me."

"Fine, but you owe me the whole story about what goes on between the two of you," Chris wriggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing is going on between us," Viktor denied the insinuation."Did you think something was?"

"I've only seen the two of you together for a minute but I can already tell that you like him," Christophe claimed.

"How?" Viktor asked suspiciously.

"The dirty look you gave me," Christophe stated, then turned and unlocked the door. Stopping to suggest one more thing. "If you want to go somewhere alone with him, try the women's locker room. They've all left to practice at a nearby arena," Leaving Viktor alone to stew over what he had said.

.0.

Viktor thought over what Christophe had said as he left the bathroom and headed back to where he left the Japanese skater. Did he like Yuuri that way? He observed Yuuri from a distance. Viktor did find him attractive. Not wanting to leave Yuuri waiting any longer he headed back to him.

"Oh Mikhail, you're back," Yuuri stated gladly. It was unnerving being alone when you clearly couldn't see properly.

"I know somewhere quiet we can go," Viktor offered his arm. He led Yuuri to where Christophe had suggested. Knocking on the door first just in case someone was in there. When there was no response, Viktor opened the door and peeked in. The locker room was completely empty just as the Swedish skater had said. The women's competition wasn't until the next day so they must be getting in some last minute practice. Viktor held open the door so that they both could enter.

There was a TV on with the competition playing. He turned down the volume so that they could talk as they watched. He led Yuuri over to one of the chairs set up in front of the TV. Turning his back towards Yuuri, he turned down the volume so that they could talk.

Yuuri squinted at the letters across the back of the man's jacket. "Are you a fan or…"

Looking around at what the Japanese skater was looking at Viktor blanched. When he had grabbed this jacket he hadn't realized there was writing on the back. "I'm an assistant coach for the Russian Team," Viktor lied quickly.

"Oh!" Yuuri exclaimed with surprise. "That means you know Viktor Nikiforov."

"Oh yes," Viktor said while thinking, 'more than you know.'

"What's he like?" Yuuri asked curiously.

It was weird being asked that question about yourself. What was he like? "Oh you know, extremely talented," Viktor said awkwardly.

"I mean, what is he actually like? Not the persona he puts on for his fans," Yuuri clarified what he wanted to know.

It had been a long time since anyone had actually wanted to see past the mask he put on for the world. Even Viktor didn't always wake up in the best mood. Though he never let anyone see if anything was bothering him.

"I don't really know," Viktor found himself saying.

"I guess it's hard to get to know someone who is so famous," Yuuri commented as he tried to squint at the screen. "I can't really see what's going on. It just looks like a blurry shape flying across the screen," Yuuri admitted as he squinted at the TV.

"Oh, right," Viktor laughed at forgetting the fact. He sat down beside Yuuri in silence. Deciding to stick to why he brought the Japanese skater here in the first place. Viktor wanted to get to know Yuuri a bit more. "So what area of Japan do you come from?"

"Oh, I live in a small seaside town called Hasetsu. My parents run a hot spring there," Yuuri stated casually.

"That sounds amazing," Viktor replied. He had expected to hear he came from Tokyo. "Do you train there too?"

"Actually, I moved to Detroit for my training and schooling," Yuuri replied.

"You went so far away from home," Viktor said with amazement. He himself originally lived in St. Petersburg and then moved to Moscow so that he could train under Yakov. Even though he had competed in competitions all over the world, Viktor had never lived anywhere else except for Russia.

"I was offered a sports scholarship at the University," Yuuri explained his reasoning behind such a big move.

"You're going to school and competing at the same time," Viktor had only ever finished high school. After winning Nationals at only 16, he figured he didn't have to worry about not having a career as a professional figure skater.

"My family doesn't make enough money to support my passion so I had to find my own way," Yuuri explained why he had to go so far. He had applied for sports scholarships all over the world but Detroit was one of the few that actually accepted his application.

"That's very resourceful of you," Viktor felt bad because he had never had to worry about the financial part of the sport. He had gotten an inheritance from his grandmother which had helped him fund his career until he could get onto his own feet.

They were just getting into a really deep conversation when Viktor's cell rang. He fished it out of his jacket. When he saw that it was Yakov he winced. He couldn't ignore this call. "I'll be just a moment."

"Ok," Yuuri agreed.

Once Viktor was out of earshot he answered the call. "Алло."

"Where are you?" Yakov demanded.

"Don't worry. I'm still in the arena," Viktor reassured casually.

"You better be. I expect you back here in ten minutes," Yakov instructed strictly.

"I'll see you during the closing," Viktor hung up as Yakov started to yell into the phone. "Sorry about that," Viktor apologized as he sat back down.

"That's alright," Yuuri replied.

Viktor was disappointed that their conversation had been interrupted. It didn't seem like it was going to pick up again. "Let's check back in with the competition," Viktor turned the television back on.

"Don't you want to take those sunglasses off?" Yuuri asked. "It must be hard to see the screen with those on."

"Aw, no. I can see just fine," Viktor knew that as soon as he took the sunglasses off Yuuri would recognize him. It was true that it was kind of hard to see through the dark lenses but he could still see what was going on. "It looks like the second last competitor has just been called. We should head back to the rink."

"I guess so," Yuuri stood up and was immediately offered Viktor's arm to take.

.o.

Viktor knew that he could not get out of making one last appearance as himself before the day ends. He lead Yuuri over to one of the fold-out seats in the first row. "Just sit here and wait for me. I have to check in with my boss," Viktor made up an excuse for why he had to disappear for a bit. "Just don't move."

Once he was out of Yuuri's sight, Viktor sprinted back towards the locker room. When he entered, just Yuri was there.

"Look who has finally shown up," Yuri snapped with agitation. "I have had to listen to Yakov complain about you for hours."

"Sorry about that," Viktor apologized as he whipped his sunglasses off. He quickly put his Russian team tracksuit on. He was just closing his locker when Yakov walked in.

"You finally decided to show up," Yakov grumbled. "The reporters are waiting." He turned and left again expecting him to follow.

Viktor sighed, he was really getting tired of this routine.

.0.

"The first day of the competition has now ended. The current standings leaving Viktor Nikiforov in first place. We will return in the morning for the women's short programs and for the Men's Long Program."

Once all the competitors had finished for the day they were allowed to leave. As Viktor ran back to the locker room he checked his watch. He quickly put his disguise back on and ran back to where he left Yuuri.

"We've got to hurry," Viktor stated as he grabbed the Japanese skaters arm.

"Why?" Yuuri asked confused as he was dragged towards the exit.

"We have to get there before the store closes," Viktor replied as he looked at his watch again.

"What- Oh," Yuuri realized what the man was referring to. "You don't have to buy me new glasses."

"I insist," Viktor replied adamantly. He would feel horrible if Yuuri had to pay out of his own pocket for the replacements. "It's only right since I ended up breaking them in the first place."

"But it was an accident," Yuuri pointed out again.

Viktor turned around and took Yuuri's hands in his. "Just let me do this," He implored.

"Al-alright." Yuuri stuttered, giving in. Even though he couldn't see properly, he could feel the man's eyes on him. Yuuri wished he could see what the man looked like. His voice made him sound attractive.

Earlier, Viktor had looked up the address for the nearest optometrist to the arena on his phone. They turned a corner and could see a neon sign in the shape of a pair of glasses. "Here we are," Viktor held the door open for Yuuri to enter. "Pick out whichever frames you like."

Yuuri was overwhelmed as he looked at the large assortment of frames. "I'm not sure which ones would look best."

Viktor helped Yuuri pick out a set of frames that looked good on him. They all wondered around trying on different glasses.

Viktor took off his sunglasses and tried on a pair of tortoiseshell glasses. His face was a completely different shape than Yuuri's so it was hard to tell which ones would look good on him. These frames suited his own face. Maybe he would buy some frames himself. Even though he didn't need any. People did say that glasses made you look smarter.

After Yuuri would try on a set of glasses he would turn to Viktor for approval. He would shake his head in disapproval at a lot of them.

It was then Viktor saw a blue pair of frames on display. He took the broken frames out of his pocket and held them up beside each other. The frames were almost identical. He took the glasses off the stand and walked over to Yuuri. "Try these on."

Yuuri took the frames from his hand, brushing their fingers together. He put the frames on and immediately felt they were right when he looked in the mirror. They felt like him. "These ones."

Viktor got out his credit card to pay while Yuuri gave the optometrist his prescription.

When the finished pair of glasses were ready they thanked the women. Yuuri instantly started to open the case and put the frames on his face. He found a mirror to see how they looked on him. It was nice to be able to see again. The light blue frames looked nicer on his face than his old ones.

Yuuri turned to ask Mikhail what he thought and his brain short-circuited.

"Is there something wrong?" Viktor asked when he noticed the look Yuuri was giving him. "Do you not like them? I can buy you a different pair."

"You-You're Viktor Nikiforov." Yuuri stuttered with disbelief.

Viktor had taken his sunglasses off without even thinking about it. It was impossible to help someone shop for glasses without trying on a few frames himself.

"Was it you the entire time?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I broke your glasses," Viktor apologized.

"I guess there's no point in wearing this anymore." Viktor took off the beanie and revealed his silver blond hair. Running his fingers through it to lay flat.

...

As they left the shop Viktor's arm had slipped through Yuuri's on instinct. It had just become second nature to lead Yuuri by the arm.

"I can see now," Yuuri claimed with amusement once they were outside.

"Oh, sorry," Viktor released his arm and took a step back. A blush spread across his face. He had just gotten used to leading the Japanese skater around by the arm, Viktor had just forgotten he didn't have to anymore.

All of the skaters who were competing were booked in the same hotel so they walked back together in silence. Yuuri was still trying to come to terms that he had spent the whole day with his idol and Viktor was worried what Yuuri was thinking. He kept glancing at the Japanese skater as they walked. Before he knew it they were standing in the lobby of their hotel.

"I guess I'll see you at the competition tomorrow," Viktor stated awkwardly. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to find the Japanese skater then the answer came to him. "Can I have your number?"

"You want-?" Yuuri was surprised by the request.

"Let's switch phones," Viktor held out his phone for him to take. Yuuri dug out his own and handed it over. They both typed in their information and handed them back.

Viktor's phone started to ring. He looked at the display and winced. He couldn't ignore his coaches calls anymore.

"Damn, I'm going to have to take this. I'll see you at the competition tomorrow, I'll call you." Viktor stated as he slowly backed up holding the ringing phone in his hand. It stopped ringing and then started again so Viktor gave an exasperated sigh, answered the phone.

"Yeah, see you," Yuuri mumbled as he watched Viktor walk away speaking rapid Russian. It was like a whirlwind. His mind hadn't fully processed yet who he had actually met yet. He squinted at his new phone contact to make sure it said what he thought it did. Yep, plain as day it said Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri had made his way back to his hotel for the evening. He had a shower and then laid on his bed still in a state of disbelief. He pulled out his cell again and flicked to his list of contacts. Yuuri couldn't believe that he had Viktor Nikiforov's personal phone number.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bright and early everyone was back at the arena. All the skaters were trying to get some ice time and preparing for that day's competition. The halls were packed with competitors and coaches, as well as some reporters trying to get some interviews.

Since Yuuri didn't have a coach with him and he wasn't much of a draw for the reporters yet, he didn't have anything better to do than wonder the halls. He spotted a large group of reporters and of course, it was because of who he thought. As soon as their eyes met, Viktor Nikiforov enthusiastically waved at him.

Yuuri blushed when all the reporters turned to see who had garnered such a warm greeting from the star. The only thing he could think to do was wave back.

"I didn't know you knew Nikiforov," Emil Nekola commented beside him. He was the skater representing the Czech Republic.

"We ran into each other yesterday," Yuuri casually explained. It was more than a short conversation.

"He's coming over!" Emil said with surprise.

Yuuri heart started to beat faster as Viktor approached him. He looked way different without the hat and the sunglasses. Viktor was wearing the Russian team tracksuit along with the sunglasses from the day before. He must have his costume on underneath it.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed when he reached them. He said his name like it was something amazing. "How are your new glasses?"

"Oh, they're perfect," Yuuri found himself touching the new frames. Truthfully they felt exactly like his old ones. They were so similar he had almost forgotten they had been broken in the first place.

"I'm really sorry about breaking your old ones," Viktor expressed his regret.

"You don't have to apologize again," Yuuri insisted. It always made him feel awkward when people focused so much attention on him.

"I just felt so bad," Viktor continued to apologize. "We should get together later. I'll buy you a coffee."

"Viktor!" Was yelled in a thick Russian accent. Yakov Feltsman stood by the reporters tapping his foot.

"I got to go finish this interview. I'll find you again later." Viktor claimed, leaving just as quickly as he came.

"That seemed like more than a little run in," Emil stated with surprise.

Yuuri still had a blush across his cheeks from the interaction.

o0o

Yuuri was standing by the exit of the ice waiting for his turn to go on.

"Good luck," Viktor wished him from his spot nearby. Because he went first in the short programs he would be skating last. He had already taken his jacket off revealing his extravagant costume. It was a black bodysuit but had a pattern that looked like sparkling stars on his chest.

All Yuuri could do was a nod since he didn't know what to say in response. If it was anyone else he would wish them good luck back but this was Viktor Nikiforov, he didn't need his luck.

It should make Yuuri feel really nervous having to skate just before the world champion but instead, he just felt a sense of calm.

His name was announced and Yuuri headed out onto the ice. The spotlight followed Yuuri as he took his position. Taking a deep breath as his music started. He must have heard this track a million times by now with all the practices over the past couple months. It held a different meaning now.

While he was spinning he managed to catch a glimpse of Viktor who seemed completely captured by his performance. If he was off the ice he would have felt self-conscious about being observed so intently but Yuuri had a lot more confidence in his skating than he did in himself. He stuck to the confident character he was playing in his performance though inside he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

When the music faded out and he had come to a complete stop without making any major mistakes, Yuuri felt like collapsing in relief. When Yuuri went to the kiss and cry he was alone because his coach wasn't there. While the judges were deliberating Yuuri felt someone sit beside him. Opening his eyes he turned to see Viktor.

"Don't you need to get ready for your own performance?" Yuuri asked worriedly.

"I've done this enough times…" Viktor assured him it was no trouble.

"Yuuri Katsuki's score is 189.24"

"That's more than respectable." In his enthusiasm for him, Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly.

Yakov stormed over just out of the camera's view and started to signal to Viktor jerkily. It was getting really close to Viktor's turn on the ice.

"I have to go," Viktor said as he stood up.

"Good luck," Yuuri wished him as he left the kiss and cry

...

Yuuri watched eagerly as Viktor took to the ice. It was a completely different feeling watching him skate in person than through a screen.

When Viktor got to the middle of the ice, instead of taking his usual starting pose he turned in Yuuri's direction and pointed to him. When the music started he took off like a shot.

Yuuri had seen this routine countless times on TV over the season so he could tell that Viktor had decided to skate it completely different than he ever had before. It was like he was trying to send a message. What it was Yuuri wasn't exactly sure.

He clapped eagerly when Viktor finished. Fans threw stuffed animals onto the ice and bundles of roses. When Viktor went over to the kiss and cry, Yuuri eagerly waited for the results. He already knew it was going to be a high score. Viktor had skated flawlessly.

"Viktor Nikiforov's score is 227.73, a new personal best."

The crowd broke out in loud cheers and Yakov even broke a smile.

o0o

The final standings had Viktor in first with a combined score of 338.48, Christophe Giometti with 285.43, and Yuuri Katsuki with 273.77. The three of them stood on the podium to receive their medals and get their pictures taken.

Viktor kissed his gold medal, Christophe blew kisses to the camera, and Yuuri just looked down at his bronze medal with amazement. It was normal for the other two to medal at competitions. Yuuri could feel the burning glare of Yuri Plisetsky, he had just managed to beat him by a quarter of a point. For once it seemed like Yuuri was the one to beat.

They were finally able to go back to go back to the locker room. All the skaters were changing out of their costumes and packing up all their had just finished zipping up his bag when Viktor walked up to him.

"Let's go get that coffee I promised earlier," Viktor said with enthusiasm.

"I actually have to go," Since Yuuri didn't come with anyone he booked his returning flight as soon as possible. He was kicking himself now for being so practical.

"No!" Viktor whined in dismay. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"My flight leaves in a couple of hours. I have to go back to my hotel and pack, then head straight to the airport," Yuuri said with regret.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The competition had ended and it was time for everyone to head home. It was back to reality to Yuuri. It had felt like a fantasy getting to hang out with his idol.

Instead of heading back to Detroit, Yuuri had decided to take a trip back to Japan. It had been so long since he had been able to go home and see his family. He had missed them all dearly.

The flight back to Japan was so long. It was practically a 10 hour flight time. To break it up they made a stopover in Hawaii. Sleeping on an airplane was no substitute for a bed. When his taxi finally pulled up to the front of Yu-topia Yuuri made a sigh of relief. He was finally home.

When he walked in his mother started to say the typical greeting. "Welcome to Yu-topia..." Then she realized who she was talking to. "Yuuri!" His mother squealed his name in excitement and then ran over and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"It's great seeing you too," Yuuri hugged her back gladly.

"I can't believe you are finally home. You were so great yesterday. We had a viewing party with some of the neighbors," His mother gushed.

"You didn't have to do that," Yuuri said as he was released from the hug. It had always worried him when his mother gathered friends to watch him skate because if he screwed up everyone would see. It had happened more than once before.

"I'll make you your favorite meal, " She exclaimed and headed to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Yuuri had a steaming bowl of Katsudon in front of him. He was famished after living off of airport food. It was great to have a real meal. He managed to make it halfway through the dish before he started to slow down. Yuuri was so tired he was falling asleep in his kutsudon.

"Oh, honey. You must be exhausted." His mother observed the state of him. "Why don't you head for bed."

"That sounds like a great idea," Yuuri happily agreed. He hadn't seen his childhood bedroom in months and it would be a very welcome sight right now.

"Can you do one thing for me first. We had a foreign guest arrive not long before you. On your way, can you bring him some towels?"His mother asked since she had other guests to take care of.

"Sure thing mom," Yuuri took the towels from his mother and headed towards the hot springs. When he slid open the door he dropped the towels in shock. Yuuri took off his glasses to clean them because he must not be seeing properly.

Nope, that was definitely Viktor Nikiforov; standing in the middle of his family's onsen- Completely naked.

Before Yuuri could stop himself his eyes had drifted down. His face flushed as he averted his eyes. He shouldn't be seeing this.

"Yuuri!" Viktor said with enthusiasm. The water swished as he walked towards the edge of the hot spring.

In his hurry to get out of there, Yuuri's feet got caught in one of the towels that he had dropped and he managed to knock his glasses off- again. He didn't even bother looking for them because he didn't want to risk looking in Viktor's direction by accident. At least he could walk around the Yu-topia with his eyes closed without someone having to lead him around.

"Oh, I'll get them," Viktor volunteered.

His blurry vision could see the outline of Viktor climbing out of the water. His glasses were slid back onto his face and Viktor's grey eyes came into focus. It was then that Yuuri noticed that Viktor was very close and very naked.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Yuuri stuttered since his mind kept screaming that there was a naked Viktor Nikiforov standing less than a foot from him. He tried not to look down again. He was used to nudity, growing up n an onsen and all- but he was not used to such physical perfection.

"When you were talking about your families hot spring earlier, you just made it all sound so appealing," Viktor replied enthusiastically.

"I still don't understand why you came all the way to Hasetsu to use a hot spring. I'm pretty sure they have some actually in Russia, " Yuuri said with perplexity.

"Truthfully, it had little to do with the hot spring," Viktor admitted as he leaned into the Japanese skater.

"It did?" Yuuri said with confusion. He was still avoiding looking in Viktor's direction.

It appeared that Yuuri just wasn't getting the hint. Viktor took a deep breath. "Don't you see?" He asked earnestly.

"See what?" Yuuri asked obliviously.

Deciding to be direct as possible, Viktor leaned in and kissed Yuuri. He leaned back to see his reaction.

"Oh, I see now," Yuuri said with wide eyes.

"Will you, Yuuri Katsuki go out with me?" Viktor asked.

"Yes," Yuuri said because was there any other answer when the man of your dreams asked you out. Then he actually looked at Viktor again and remembered. "Maybe you should put some clothes on now."

"Oh, right," Viktor blushed because he had forgotten he had nothing on. He grabbed one of the towels from the ground and wrapped it around his waist.

Yuuri turned to head inside when his foot slipped on a puddle that had formed on the ground. He pitched forward and his glasses fell off. Since Viktor had just come out of the water, he had been dripping on the ground. In the process of catching Yuuri in his fall, his foot managed to step on the glasses.

"Crack!"

Yuuri winced. "Again. Is this going to be a regular thing?"

"I'll buy you some new ones. Until then I'll be your eyes." Viktor offered his arm. "Let me lead you to your room."

Yuuri wasn't sure how honorable his intentions were but he too his arm anyways. "Do you even know where my room is?"

"No, but I'm sure we can find it together."

**o0o**

**The End**


End file.
